masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Systems Alliance Special Operations Command
The Systems Alliance Special Operations Command (SASOCOM) was a multiservice functional command of the Systems Alliance Military responsible for the command, training, deployment, and organization of all Special Operations Forces of the Systems Alliance, known collectively as the Systems Alliance Special Forces. Under a parliamental ruling by the Arcturus Parliament, the Special Operations Command was the only Alliance organization legally authorized to conduct special operations in the galaxy in the name of mankind. The Special Operations Command was not a distinct uniformed service, but rather it served as an organizational apparatus to coordinate and integrate Special Forces from all three branches of Alliance military service — the Alliance Naval Service, the Alliance Marine Corps, and the Alliance Intelligence Command. Though the exact nature of its operations were classified, the Special Operations Command was publicly directed by the Arcturus Parliament to conduct direct action, special reconnaissance, civil-military operations, unconventional warfare, and covert action to protect human colonies and interests throughout the Milky Way. Functionally, the Special Operations Command was believed to play a critical key in counterterrorism and counterinsurgency in the Alliance's war on terrorism and piracy in the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems. Organization Operationally-Tasked Organizations The Systems Alliance Special Operations Command was specifically instated to provide transparent command, control, and organization over Systems Alliance Special Forces — thus, unlike former Special Operations Commands that existed on Earth prior to the formation of the Systems Alliance, the Alliance Special Operations Command has an efficient organization without unnecessary layering and an abbreviated chain of command and number of reporting units that facilitates rapid operation and easy oversight by higher headquarters. The organization of its subordinate formations was clearly delineated, with a single organization constructed to handle each of the specific tasks covered in the entire operational continuum of the Alliance Special Forces. Seven such components forces were created, each fulfilling a unique and disparate responsibility within the Special Operations Command's tasked responsibilities. *'Aviation Force': provides clandestine insertion/extraction and fire support for other Systems Alliance Special Forces :Components: Systems Alliance Special Operations Aviation Group (SpecAv) *'Battle Force': conducts direct action operations in the planetary, amphibious, atmospheric, and extra-atmospheric theaters of operation :Components: Systems Alliance Marine Special Reconnaissance Group (SpecRec) and Systems Alliance Naval Special Warfare Group (SpecWar) *'Clandestine Force': conducts special activities and covert actions (that are illegal by Citadel Law) :Component: Systems Alliance Special Clandestine Activities Regiment (SCAR) *'Intelligence Force': conducts signals, cyber, technical, and geospatial intelligence collection, supporting intelligence preparation of the battlespace :Component: Systems Alliance Special Operations Intelligence Group (SpecInt) *'Reconnaissance Force': conducts special reconnaissance in the close and deep battlespace, supporting intelligence preparation of the battlespace :Component: Systems Alliance Marine Special Reconnaissance Group (SpecRec) *'Sustenance Force': provides logistical, signals, and medical support to other Systems Alliance Special Forces to sustain their operations :Component: Systems Alliance Marine Special Reconnaissance Group (SpecRec) and Systems Alliance Naval Special Warfare Group (SpecWar) *'Unconventional Force': conducts unconventional warfare operations, such as electronic warfare, cyber warfare, psychological warfare, and recruitment of indigenous guerillas :Component: Systems Alliance Marine Special Applications Group (SpecApp) Subordinate Formations There were seven distinct Special Operations Forces from all three uniformed services of the Alliance military, all of which contributed Special Forces operators to sustain each of the seven component forces of the Special Operations Command. *'Alliance Navy' **Naval Special Warfare Group **Special Operations Aviation Group *'Alliance Marine Corps' **Marine Special Applications Group **Marine Special Reconnaissance Group ***Marine Division Reconnaissance ***Marine Force Reconnaissance *'Alliance Intelligence Command' **Special Operations Intelligence Group **Special Clandestine Activities Regiment